1428 Elm Street
1428 Elm Street is located in the town of Springwood, it first appears as Nancy Thompson's family house Nightmare on Elm Street, and then belongs to Jesse Walsh in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. It then becomes Freddy Krueger's dream house in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors, Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. It also makes inofficial appearances in Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Freddy vs Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason. History The House was first introduced in Nightmare On Elm Street, as the house of Nancy Thompson's family; her friends also lived in the area too. Following the deaths of most of Nancy's friends, her mother, Marge Thompson, placed bars around the house to ensure that Nancy remained "safe". That subject became the talk of the neighbourhood, no doubt. Following the events of the first movie, the Thompsons left Elm Street. Following the Thompson's departure from Elm Street, the house was occupied by the Walsh Family; the son of the family, Jesse Walsh, experienced paranormal events relating to Freddy Kruger within the house. He was lucky enough to find a diary belonging to Nancy inside the house, which explained what he needed to know about Freddy Krueger. Jesse learned that Freddy was initially using him to come into the real world, in a type of posession manner, so he could kill the children of Elm Street. He was defeated and the Walsh's left Elm Street. The House Within the Dream World Following the Walsh's departure from Elm Street, the house became notorious in the neighbourhood for it's strange activity, leading many to believe it was haunted. Those rumours prevented the house from being occupied, and instead it was left alone for many years, empty and isoloted, it stood like a bad cloud over Elm Street. Freddy used the house in many of his dreams; Kristen Parker saw it frequently in her dream and made a model of it from her dreams. The house in the dreams appears as it would at the time, all boarded up and isolated. It was strongly indicated that the house was occupied by Freddy before the Thompsons moved in, however it's not been confirmed. Renovated Many years later, the house was renovated and was then inhabited by Lori Campbell's family. True to the rumours, she found herself facing Freddy as Nancy and Jesse did several years before. Lori's battle wasn't just with Freddy though, as another foe was amassing with the same motivation as Freddy, to kill the children of Elm Street. Lori stepped back and allowed Jason Voorhees to kill Freddy, finishing Freddy's reign over Elm Street for good. It's presumed that she still lives there to this day. The Future of Freddy vs Jason It's the same thing in Freddy vs Jason (2003). Trivia *As the franchise went on, it was hinted that the house was occupied by Freddy before his death, although there was no mention of this in the first movie, the only connection it had with Freddy was that Marge Thompson stored his razor blade glove in the basement boiler. *It could be speculated that the house was haunted, as every time someone moved in, they'd become a target by Freddy; Nancy saw her friends die; Freddy was going to use Jesse to enter the real world, and Lori brought Freddy back when she moved into the house. Although the storyline moved away from this in Nightmare On Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors, as it marked the first movie that the victims didn't have a connection with the house; although it did appear in Kristen's nightmares frequently . *At the beginning of the Dokken music video for Dream Warriors, Kristen could be seen finishing up the model of the Elm Street house putting Dokken paragaila on it. She glues the band's name on the back of the house.